


Пустыни

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Недостижимое или потерянное остается пустотой в душе того, кто ищет.</p>
<p>Написано для WTF Stargate 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустыни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/gifts).



**Пустыня**

«Мой Даниель...»

Я проснулся от ее шепота. 

Желтая луна висела над песками Абидоса, и я не знал, в какие игры мы играем на этот раз. Знал только, что Ша'рэ опять ушла в пустыню и ждет меня там.

Я всегда просыпался в такие ночи от ее насмешливого шепота. Выходил за ней, искал следы ее маленьких ног, прислушивался к ленивому шуршанию песка. Брел по барханам, стараясь разглядеть ее тень под луной. Это было сложно: моя Ша'рэ сама была пустыней. Темноглазой, как ночь над песками, алебастровокожей, как барханы, едва слышной, как дыхание ветра.

Она заводила меня далеко от становища, показывала мне свои секретные тропы, учила искать путь к ней в безмолвной темноте.

Иногда — если я сразу выбирал нужное направление или умудрялся заметить ее, — она вознаграждала меня. Смехом.

Иногда оставляла дожидаться рассвета в одиночестве. 

Иногда бесшумно появлялась вдруг у меня за спиной:

— Я поймала тебя, мой Даниель.

Это значило, что она довольна, моя Ша'рэ. Довольна тем, что ее муж, читающий странные знаки на стенах лучше, чем следы на песке, сумеет найти ее в пустыне, если понадобится. Потому что она учила меня.

«Мой Даниель...»

Темный потолок казармы на базе в горе Шайенн. 

Пустыня Абидоса просто снилась мне. Моя Ша'рэ просто снилась мне. В очередной раз.

 

**Океан**

МакКей рыбачил на берегу. Для него это было чем-то вроде духовной практики, потому он отдавался досугу целиком и полностью: шорты, панамка, плеер в ушах. Только просил вызвать его по рации, если мы заметим акул. И рацию он поставил на вибрацию, ага. Я уже продумывал, как расскажу обо всем Зеленке и сколько развлечений мы устроим вокруг этой рифмы.

Ронон купался. Нет, это было бы слишком примитивным описанием. Он боролся. Боролся с волнами — и побеждал, естественно. Потом завоевывал глубину. Успешно. Затем возвращался на поверхность, чтобы продолжать наступление в направлении горизонта. Поглядывая на море, я каждый раз ожидал, что акулы вскоре появятся — с белым флагом.

Что до нас с Тейлой, то она пряталась в прибрежной роще, а я пытался ее найти. И если первое выходило очень хорошо, то со вторым были сложности: ни примятой травинки, ни сломанной с громким треском ветки, ни ободранной коры — ничего она мне не оставила, негодная. А по запаху я, к сожалению, ориентировался неидеально.

— Ну, ладно, сдаюсь! — заорал я, наконец. — Хватит прятаться, Покахонтас! Пошли купаться!

— Как ты меня назвал, Джон? — негромкий голос раздался за спиной.

— Только не говори, что все это время ходила за мной, — я повернулся к Тейле.

— Не все время, — она покачала головой. — Не все время ходила.

— Ты!.. — я расхохотался и обнял ее. — Шутница, — наклонился и попытался чмокнуть в губы.

Она вдруг вывернулась и приняла боевую стойку.

— Эй, Тейла? Ты чего?

— Не заслужил, — спокойно ответила она.

— Так и не заслужу, похоже, — я пожал плечами.

— Я не теряю надежды.

И было в ее тоне что-то такое, чего в нем точно не должно было быть.

— Что, хочешь еще поохотиться?

— Хочу.

Становилось жарко.

— На поцелуй, — поставил условие я.

Она насмешливо подняла брови:

— Если ты меня найдешь, то поцелуешь?

— Ага. А если не найду...

— Я поняла, — кивнула она серьезно. Мне показалось, в ее глазах плясали бесенята. — Отвернись и считай до... — огляделась, — ...до двадцати.

— Хорошо.

 

***

— Да как ты это делаешь?! — я стоял посреди поляны и бессильно оглядывался. 

До меня не донеслось ни шороха, ни звука — только океан вздыхал вдалеке. Тейла не отвечала.

— До чего вредная. Сдаюсь! — подтвердил я.

В тот же миг она неслышно выступила из тени там, где я меньше всего ожидал ее увидеть.

— Но как?!

Тейла, ни слова не сказав и даже не улыбнувшись в утешение, подошла близко-близко и дернула за воротник, заставляя наклониться. 

Только тут я понял, насколько всерьез она воспринимала мою полушутливую ставку.

Сердце пропустило удар.

— Тейла?..

— Да, Джон?

Ни на мгновение не задумавшись, она обхватила мой затылок ладонью и притянула к себе. И поцеловала. 

Обжигающий сухой лед.

— Очень просто, — отстранилась и заглянула в глаза, все так же не улыбаясь. — Просто нужно быть пустотой. Никем. Ничем. Тогда ни один охотник не поймает тебя.

Она говорила о рейфах. И о чем-то еще. Я почти решился спросить... но тут Тейла улыбнулась — так же мягко и чуть снисходительно, как она делала обычно.

— Пойдем купаться?

Я тряхнул головой, отгоняя морок.

— Пойдем.

— Я первая! — и она побежала через поляну.

— Первая, — согласился я негромко, глядя ей в спину.

Теперь я понимал, почему ее улыбка всегда казалась мне неправильной. Она улыбалась только губами. В ее глазах всегда была пустота. Равнодушие накатывавшей на берег волны. Безразличие океана.

И — берега Атлантиды — как я хотел быть в этой пустоте.

 

**Космос**

Ночью вернулись ни на что не похожий шепот и шорохи за стеной, и я вскочил с постели и кинулся к монитору «кино». Я собирался доказать самому себе, что не сошел с ума.

«Судьба» была слишком древней, чтобы оставаться во всем понятной или даже просто предсказуемой. В ее строго логических схемах взаимодействия с живыми организмами, скорее всего, накопилась масса отклонений — даже если не учитывать разнообразие указанных организмов. С тех пор, как пришли мы, она как будто искала алгоритмы и постепенно подбирала ключи к каждому из нас. 

Пару ночей назад, впервые обратив внимание на скрип и пощелкивание за дверью, я решил, что, наконец, дошло дело и до меня, а потому над дверью моей каюты теперь постоянно висело «кино». Что бы ни делала «Судьба» — это должно было укладываться в законы существования мира, данного нам в ощущениях. Следовательно, его можно было как-то зафиксировать. Например, наблюдать. Ну, может, не человеческим глазом, но у «кино» спектр был гораздо, гораздо шире.

Активировав монитор, я пощелкал тумблером режимов видимости... Ничего. Но шорохи за стеной не смолкали! Рыча от негодования, я открыл дверь. В темном коридоре было тихо и пусто.

Я прослушал запись «кино». Никаких посторонних звуков. То есть, это были игры моего воображения?! И я все же сошел с ума?!

И вдруг:

— Илай?..

Будто два голоса слились в один.

— Гинн?.. Хлоя?.. — я снова выскочил в коридор.

— Тшш... — шепот звучал прямо у меня в голове. — Илай...

— Где ты?.. Вы?.. Что случилось?

Она только хмыкнула так же беззвучно и пропала.

 

***

— Илай...

Тень в глубине коридора. Легкие шаги. Это происходило наяву. Это происходило.

Что ей было нужно от меня? Что я мог дать ей? Но она почему-то продолжала приходить по ночам

 

***

— Илай?..

Я любовался далекими звездами у обзорного экрана, но тут же обернулся, услышав ее так близко.

Хлоя — или Гинн? — стояла в нескольких шагах от меня.

— Ты опять смотришь на звезды?

— Да, — кивнул я, боясь спугнуть ее. — Сегодня они какие-то особенно яркие.

— Угу, — она кивнула и подошла ближе. — Иди ко мне.

Я смотрел на нее с недоумением. В ее широко распахнутые спокойные глаза. На тянувшиеся ко мне руки. На идеальное, выверенно-гармоничное, гибкое и легкое тело. На котором не было ни единого клочка ткани.

— Иди сюда, — повторила она настойчиво, шагая мне навстречу. Ее соски дрогнули, кожа засветилась под лучами звезд. Нет. Просто засветилась в темноте.

— Но Мэтт...

— Он спит. Иди сюда... Просыпайся.

Я обернулся к экрану. «Судьба» летела в черной пустоте без звезд. В межгалактической пустыне.

 

***

Крышка капсулы поднялась, выпуская меня. На полу справа стоял контейнер с инструментами и записями рекомендаций. На этот раз кодом к его замку был день рождения Мэтью.

За несколько часов обойдя технические помещения, скорректировав работу и сняв показания, я вернулся в наш «спальный отсек» и напоследок проверил работоспособность капсул.

Я не смотрел на лица. Все эти люди спали беспробудно уже пару лет и были пока что неинтересны мне. За исключением одного. Одной. За исключением Хлои. Гинн.

Теперь, проснувшись, я помнил все свои сны. И помнил, что они принадлежат не только мне.

Когда, не сумев перенастроить и починить капсулу, я уселся в кресло, чтобы сохранить хотя бы собственное сознание, то встретил Гинн. А еще понял, что, если не следить регулярно за некоторыми приборами, «Судьба» не долетит в пункт назначения. Или долетит — но пустая. Потому мы с Гинн вытащили из анабиоза Хлою и Мэтта — первых, до кого сумели достучаться. И разделили... обязанности.

Еще некоторое время я всматривался в спокойное лицо спящей Хлои, а потом прошел к своей капсуле. Оправил форму — форму лейтенанта Мэтью Скотта. Занял его — наше общее — место.

До конца полета оставалось четыре пробуждения.


End file.
